A Dance With the Dead
by Olivia028
Summary: When Sarah Evers agrees to meet the mysterious Master Gracey at his iconic estate, she finds her self thrown into a whirlwind of emotions, forgotten memories, and an anchient love story that waited for an eternity to find it's happy ending. Torn between the pressent, and a distant and unfamiliar past, sarah must decide where her heart lies... In the haunted mansion.
1. A Phone Call

**A/N: hello haunted mansion fans! If you're like me, you're shocked and appauled that there are hardly any Disney's The Haunted Mansion fanfictions on here, and i'm talking about the 2003 movie, not the ride. granted it wasn't a blockbuster hit by any means, but it still had something that fangirls go crazy over: swave supernatural guy lusting over a pretty woman and seducing her accordingly. So to service this much needed shipment of Master Gracey and Sarah Evers, i hope you enjoy my fanfiction, and please review as well if you can :D **

**A Dance With the Dead**

* * *

_Sarah stared at the watch on her wrist. Framed in diamonds, it sparkled beautifully in the soft light of their living room. She sighed. How could he do this? Jim had missed so much lately; Michael's games, barbeques with their closest friends, always enveloped in work and separate from the family that needed him. She could tell from his voice on the phone today that his promise to arrive on time was a hollow one, but still she had believed him, trusted that he would remember. And now here she stood, alone, and with only a cold apology resting on her wrist. _

_ Sara sat down on the couch and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She knew her husband meant well, but it was getting harder and harder to forgive his absence. When they started their business they had been a team, partners in their ambition, young, determined, and dearly in love. But they had made a promise to one another: that they wouldn't lose sight of their family. At the time balancing the kids and their real-estate seemed manageable, but as the years passed by and their business profited, Sarah felt she was the only one left to support their children, working with as much enthusiasm toward work as her husband. He was blinded to the needs of his family and it infuriated Sarah. _

_ Tonight, the night of their anniversary, she had been so hopeful. He would walk through the front door, exactly on time, together they would go out to an elegant restaurant, and spend the evening in the privacy of each other's company, no talk of work, no cell phones ringing. It would be just them. But against her hopes, Jim was late as always, some new excuse fresh on his lips and hasty bought gifts in his hands. _

_ Just then the Phone rang. Sarah stood from the couch to answer it, her frustration still steaming inside her. Picking up the receiver she hid her emotions under a veil of professional politeness. _

_ "Evers residence, this is Sarah speaking," the greeting was prepared in the case of client call. _

_ "Good evening, Miss. Evers." An old voice hoarsely replied through the telephone. Sarah was surprised to feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. There was as strange, ancient sound to the man's voice, as one only hears in the darkness of dreams, or Sarah thought, in nightmares. _

_ "Hello…" she said hesitantly, "may I ask who's calling please?" _

_ "An assistant, madam, on behalf of a Mr. Edward Gracey. My master is the owner of a very large estate and is in desperate need to… move on" _

_ "Aren't we all." Sarah said, slightly under her breath. She reached for the pad and paper they kept by the telephone, "If you'd like to give me the address for the house we can schedule you for a site inspection. You can set up and account shortly after that." The man on the phone proceeded to tell her the address, which Sarah quickly wrote down; some place an hour or so out in the bayou territory. _

_ He spoke then, the sudden severity in his voice catching her off guard. _

_ "Miss. Evers, it is of the utmost importance that you come as soon as possible. Mr. Gracie was hoping to arrange a meeting for … tomorrow night." Sarah was curious toward the man's urgency, but checked their appointment book all the same. _

_ "I'm sorry sir, but we're unavailable tomorrow night. My husband is already scheduled for an appointment then. But perhaps next week…"_

_ "Your husband is scheduled, but you are not? Surely you can come without his attendance." The man interrupted. Sarah shook her head. _

"_I'm sorry but my husband and I work as a team." Although after tonight she was starting to doubt that herself._

"_I see. Madam, you must understand. Mr. Gracey is a very private man, and he is not one to let strangers freely into his home. However, he thought you had a very trustworthy face. Toward your husband, on the other hand, he felt… differently." _

"_Oh, you saw our flyer?" Jim's cheesy salesman grin coming into her mind. _

"_Yes, madam. You see, the Master is in desperate need of your services. Your husband seems able to work without you, after all, surely you can make this inspection alone." Though abruptly forward, Sarah couldn't help but hear the truth in what he said. It was true, Jim was once again leaving her behind. And for what? To run off to another oh-so-important Evers and Evers sales pitch. And on the night after he had missed their anniversary no less. Sarah's frustration from before welled up inside her. She was sick of her husband's ignorance and after tonight he had abused her trust one to many times. After all, she thought, an evening away from Jim would give her time to clear her thoughts, let her emotions calm down. _

"_What time should I be there?" _

"_4:30, the Master was hoping you could discuss the affaires over dinner." _

"_Sure that sounds fine. I'll be over by then. Is there anything else Mr…?" _

"_Ramsley. I will alert the master of your arrival tomorrow, he will be very pleased. Have a good evening, Miss. Evers" The man hung up before Sarah could respond, not that she was enthusiastic to continue the conversation. Sarah set down the phone and looked over the unfamiliar address. It would be just a quick inspection, she told herself, a bite to eat, a look around, she'd be back home before Jim even noticed she was gone. _

_Mr. Gracey, the master. Sarah chuckled to herself. Short or not, this meeting was sure to be an interesting one._


	2. Some Simple Conversation

_Sarah banged her fist against the ancient looking front door. She was soaked from the sudden unexpected downpour, that combined with the difficulty she had with getting in through the front gate of the estate was setting this inspection off to a rather poor start. Starting to shiver, Sarah contemplated getting back in the car and returning on another day. Maybe this was a sign to go home? She laughed at her superstitious thought as she gazed up at the archway above her. _

_Despite her wet welcome, Sarah couldn't help but be distracted by the unbelievable grandeur of the estate. The man hadn't mentioned on the phone that the property was a mansion, and a beautiful one at that. True, it was terribly run down, that probably being the owner's cause for wanting to sell, but beneath the moss and grime, this place was a palace. Towering pillars of hand carved stone, Sarah could make out the engravings of what looked like angels at the base, matched by the renaissance elegance of the elegant moldings, each one arching with graceful precision as they supported the weight of the roof four stories above. There was a haunting beauty to this place, and as Sarah admired it she felt the faintest twinge of familiarity reaching out to her from its walls. _

_Distracted in her observations, she suddenly turned, realizing that someone was opening the door. Sarah Evers straitened her jacket, and gently patted her damp hair before stepping inside. The instant she did she felt her breath slip away as she looked in silent awe at her surroundings. _

_The entry hall for the mansion was enormous, crowned with the most beautiful staircase Sarah had ever seen. She noticed however that the state of the inside of the manor was not much of an improvement from the outside. Everything was draped in cobwebs and dust, and curiously there was no electricity. Massive candelabras on either side of the entry hall filled the room with a dim flickering glow _

_Sarah didn't know whether to laugh, or be concerned. She looked around to see who had opened the door but found herself standing there alone. Before her mind could dwell on it for too long, a flash of lightning struck somewhere nearby and illuminated the hallway in front of her in a terrifying flash. Sarah almost screamed in shock when she saw a figure standing there before her. He was very old and was well dressed in a black suit that seemed slightly outdated for the time. But Sarah soon relaxed, noting his composed presence and refined air, she assumed that the man must be a butler. _

"_Miss. Evers, I presume?" she recognized his haunting voice instantly, but didn't feel any more comforted by it. _

"_Yes, you must be Ramsley, it's nice to meet you." Sarah's voice was sweet as she offered her hand to him. He simply eyed it however and she soon let it fall awkwardly back to her side. _

"_Well, I must say I'm captivated by the house, Mr. Ramsley." She said, quickly composing herself, "Had I known the splendor of your home I wouldn't have hesitated to come by." Sarah smiled, genuinely impressed and trying to be as pleasant as possible. Ramsley remained unmoved by her kind words however, his expression one of blank disinterest. _

"_Not my house, Madam. Master Gracey is the owner of the estate. He was, undoubtedly, overjoyed to hear you could come on such short notice." The monotone of the man's voice left Sarah feeling skeptical. She wondered if 'the master's' version of overjoyed would be anything like the excitement the butler was displaying, if so she was in for a very lively evening indeed. "Speaking of which, madam, the master would like to meet you in the dining room. I will escort you there if you are ready?" Sarah nodded and followed the odd butler as he led her down the hallway he had come from. She shivered again and decided to take off her soft pink jacket; the wet fabric was beginning to cling to her arms. _

_Ramsley opened a pair of wide French doors, and stepped aside to let Sarah into the room beyond. Equally as stunning as the entry hall, the dining room sprawled out before her. Its floors of swirling marble stretched over to enormous pain glass windows that were draped heavily in rich red fabric. A long dining table was set in the center of the room with what looked like enough food for twenty people, let alone two. _

_Sarah walked into the room, taking in the forgotten elegance around her. She didn't see her mysterious client though, and turned back to Ramsley. Before she could ask he said,_

"_Master Gracey will be down shortly, and I will be off to see to the kitchen. Will there be anything you'll need?" She smiled shyly, not used to such service. _

"_No thank you, Ramsley, I'll just wait here." _

"_Very good, Madam." He said, and turned to leave. _

_Sarah set her jacket on the back of one of the end chairs and proceeded to walk the length of the massive table. Everything was so elegant, so sophisticated; candelabras, black china, the outfit of the butler. Sarah figured Mr. Gracey must have wanted everything this way, trying to capture that haunted house look. If he wanted to sell it though, she'd have to convince him to clean the place up. They'd bring in cleaning crews to remove all the dirt and spider webs, get some electricians to modernize it. But the elegance, no, she would keep that, this place was too beautiful to remodel. _

_Sarah turned around and walked toward the large fireplace in front of her. It too was beautiful, but seemed to capture her attention more than the other features she had seen thus far. It was tall enough for her to step inside and was framed with beautiful marbled stone. All around it scenes were carved, and Sarah found herself getting swept away in its artistry. People didn't make things like this anymore, pieces of such passion were only found in the past, preserved yet abandoned by time. _

"_I've never seen a fireplace like this before." Sarah breathed, letting her thoughts take voice as she admired the hearth in front of her._

"_Haven't you?" the question caught Sarah by surprise, the low voice it had come from quickening her heart. Sarah turned at the question. Just as she did, another flash of lightning struck, illuminating where a man now stood in front of the massive window. Sarah was rather startled to see him appear so suddenly and caught her breath as she gazed upon him. Bathed in the white light of the lightning storm, his presence seemed almost ghostly. He stood there with a pose of composed refinement, and as Sarah met his eyes she was surprised to find herself oddly transfixed by the intensity of his gaze. He was young, and quite handsome too, nothing at all like how she pictured Mr. Gracey to look. _

"_My grandfather, spared no expense in the building of this mansion," he explained, taking a step closer, "only the finest craftsmanship went into its design." Sarah smiled, admiring his appreciation for the home. _

"_It truly is beautiful, Mr. Gracey. I can't help but admire the elegance of it all." She gestured to the room around them. Looking back, she noticed that he had kept his gaze on her. The warmth of a subtle blush creeping up her cheeks confused her. Sarah hadn't received such attention in while, needless to say she wasn't exactly accustomed to it. Trying to forget the warmth on her face, she walked toward him. _

"_I'm Sarah Evers, it's very nice to meet you." She was going to offer him her hand but stopped when she saw him give a slight bow instead. Not quite sure how to respond she simply nodded and smiled. He met her gaze again and smiled back. There was such warmth in his eyes, looking upon her with the sincerest affection. _

"_Edward Gracey, it is such a pleasure to have you here Miss Evers." _

"_Thank you." She said, feeling her blush spread under his gaze. "We were very excited when we got your call, Mr. Gracey." She continued, "My husband was only sorry he couldn't join us tonight."_

"_That's quite alright," he said almost curtly, "I'm sure he has his business to attend to. Besides, I always thought it better to discuss negotiations on a more intimate level. Don't you think?" before Sarah could respond she heard the doors open as Ramsley reentered the room. _

"_Madam, Master Gracey, Dinner is ready." _

"_Thank you Ramsley." Mr. Gracey said and addressing Sarah, gestured toward the table, "Shall we?" They walked over to the long table, adorned in food and surrounded by beautiful fabric chairs. _

"_My, what a meal. I thought we'd be talking over sandwiches not a five course dinner. You really didn't have to go through such trouble." Mr. Gracey smiled at her modesty. _

"_It's no trouble at all. In the past, the servants of the house would prepare meals of this size and larger every night. It feels almost tragic that the house is now deprived of its need to do so again." Mr. Gracey took his seat at one end of the large table; Sarah was lead to sit at the other. _

"_I can't imagine. Do you live here alone, Mr. Gracey?" she asked, taking her seat, and thanking Ramsley as he pushed in her chair. Gracey averted his gaze then, breaking the eye contact he had maintained since the moment he had arrived. _

"_Sadly, yes. I am the last of my family line. I've done my best to care for the estate for many years, but now I'm afraid, I can bear the loneliness of this place no longer." He looked up at Sarah, "That's Why I need you, Miss Evers." Sarah nodded, understanding the feeling of being alone, all too well. _

"_And I will do whatever I can to help, Mr. Gracey. That is why I'm here after all." She smiled at him, a gentle caring smile that warmed something in the cold of Edward Gracey's heart. _

"_Yes," he said, almost to himself, "yes it is." _

_Sarah's gaze was torn away as Ramsley appeared at her side, in his hands a large silver tray covered in a bounty of delectable foods. Sarah could almost feel her mouth water as the plate was set before her. What had she done to deserve such luxury? For a moment she closed her eyes and took in the tantalizing aroma. It felt like an eternity since she had been treated to such fine quality. Working late left her with only microwave dinners and greasy take out. The only actual meals Sarah ever had, she prepared herself, and though Jim and the kids denied it, she knew she was not a very good cook._

_Edward Gracey smiled to himself as he watched his guest taking such obvious pleasure in the meal he had provided for her. How wonderful it was to have her company, to be graced with her smile, rewarded with her wonder toward his home and hospitality. He gazed at her through the candlelight, and thought to himself, she will never be deprived of this again. _

_In an odd wave of hunger, Sarah felt as if she had suddenly been starved for years. It took all of her professional control to keep herself from tearing into the food she was given and instead delicately enjoy it bite by bite. But even as she restrained herself and slowly ate what she was given, she felt the warm bliss of true satisfaction envelop her. From such richness, she had been tragically deprived. _

_Sarah paused to wipe her mouth, remembering that this was not a dinner date, but a meeting with a client. Straitening she looked across the table to her host._

_Where she had been subtly scarfing down her meal, the refined Master Gracey simply sat reclined in his chair, sipping casually from a glass of red wine as he examined his guest, an amused expression playing lightly on his face. Again Sarah was surprised by the amount of intensity in his eyes, and for a moment she thought she saw some sort of passion burning there, or maybe it was just the reflecting candle light. _

_Clearing her throat, Sarah began asking him about the details of his home, how old it was, how long it had been in his possession and why he wanted to sell. For a while they discussed the prospects of the estate, the potential pricing and proposed basic marketing ideas, but all of these matters seemed to hold little interest to the Master of the house. He would answer her questions of course, but in a very unenthusiastic manner, tossing them aside as if they held no significance to him or their meeting here tonight. Instead the conversation would always return to Sarah._

_Their tendency to stray far off topic would usually register poorly in Sarah's saleswoman mind, but tonight, she felt… differently. Sarah was surprised to find herself happy to discuss her interests with Mr. Gracey, a man who, as she quickly discovered, had no end to cultural insight and charm. He was pleased to learn she had sung in her high school and college choirs, and admitted to partaking in a song now and then himself, though, he confessed, he was more of a musician then a singer. Piano, harp, guitar, cello and violin: all were his specialties, instruments that seemed to share the same old elegance as the man who played them. _

_As she listened to him talk passionately about his music, she couldn't help but feel a growing desire to hear him play. To ask, of course, would be out of the question, but that didn't stop her from complimenting him profusely on his knowledge and passion on the subject. _

"_I'll have to perform for you sometime, if… you'll do me the honor of accompanying me with a song." _

_Sarah shook her head, smiling away her amused laughter. "I'm afraid I would be a shameful accompaniment."_

"_Nonsense! Miss. Evers, I have a wonderful ear for music, and in just your words alone, I can easily detect the sweet traces of a song. I have no doubt you would bring life back to the halls of this house as soon as you unleashed the first note." Sarah blushed again, easily getting swept up in the liveliness of his words. _

"_Well you are 'the Master', so I suppose I should take your word for it. It's only that… it's been quite a while since I've sang. I'm probably out of practice."_

_He paused "…You don't find many opportunities for song in your life?" Sarah looked down at her plate._

"_Uh, sadly no. My busy life doesn't seem to allow for such pleasures anymore. It hasn't for a while." Sarah shook her head. Why was she telling him this? He was a client of hers, not an old friend to doll her confessions upon. This all must seem very unprofessional, she worried, especially to a man of his sophistication. But his words reached out to her and discarded her fears. Gently she heard him say,_

"_I too, know well the loss of such joy. There are elements in our lives, Miss Evers, that will insist on pulling us apart from what we love most, but what I have come to learn is that time cannot keep those treasures from us forever. After years of searching I have found that which I have loved and lost. The separation broke me, Sarah, but my dedication and loyalty proved true, and at long last, she's been brought back to me." He looked at her with that fire in his eyes, capturing her under the power of his gaze. For a moment Sarah almost seemed to lose herself in the intensity of his words. Something in what he said triggered something in her, a thought or perhaps the twinge of a forgotten emotion locked back in the corners of her memory. It whispered to her in a foreign, yet familiar way. Sarah opened her mouth to respond, but before she could do so she was startled, practically jumping out of her seat with alarm as a crack of lighting struck just outside the window, shaking the house in the aftermath of its thunder. _

_Mr. Gracey hadn't even flinched, but Sarah was oblivious to that. The strike had pulled her thoughts violently from the cloudy haze of their conversation and back to the world around her. She looked out at the window, startled to see how dark it had gotten, a fact that was enhanced even greater by the density of the downpour. _

_Pushing away from the table she went to look out at the storm. _

"_Oh no," she gasped, "I can hardly see the road, I don't know how it could have gotten this bad." Sarah turned to look back at Mr. Gracey but caught her breath when she found him directly at her side. She stared up at him as he gazed through the running glass, unmoved by the terrible conditions outside. _

"_The weather out here is often unpredictable; it could end soon or continue for days." He said nonchalantly, his hands held comfortably behind his back. Sarah looked from her host to the storm outside. He may not have been affected by it, but she was. She had taken the family van here, since Jim had their other car, and that beast barely handled well in the most pleasant of conditions. She had to cut this meeting short and leave while she still could. She would call back tomorrow and discuss the rest of the details with Mr. Gracey over the phone. _

_Sarah was about to tell her client this when another voice spoke before her. It was Ramsley, staring out the window on the other side of the room. Everything that man does is creepy, Sarah thought, and these conditions don't help. _

"_The storm has swollen the river." His ancient voice echoing eerily over the massive dining room. Sarah blinked._

"_Excuse me?" she asked, praying he had not said what she had heard._

"_The road is flooded, there will be no leaving the mansion tonight." Sarah shook her head. No! She couldn't stay here over night, she hadn't even told Jim she would be going out. Thinking of Jim, Sarah remembered the watch on her wrist. Checking the time she was shocked to see it had already gotten so late She should have been home hours ago, how had time passed so quickly? Not wanting her husband to worry, she reached for her phone, talking to Mr. Gracey as she dialed her husband's number. _

"_I'm sorry Mr. Gracey but that's not an option for me. I have to call my husband, maybe he can come and pick me…up." Sarah paused, swearing under her breath. There was no signal out here. She turned to her host, "Can I use your phone? Mine has no signal." _

_The previous light had vanished from his eyes, replaced by a rather stern look. _

"_The phone never works during storms. It's an old connection and I'm afraid you'll have to wait till the weather clears to use it."_

"_But how will I contact my husband?" he frowned at her question seeming almost disappointed in something. _

"_It seems, madam, that you will not be able to reach him tonight." He watched as Sarah seemed to fall into herself, nervously fiddling with her phone as she tried to think of what to do. This was clearly upsetting her. He could see her previous joviality quickly slipping away, and it worried him to see her so concerned. His gaze softened then as he put a hand gently on her arm. "Of course, Miss Evers it would be my pleasure to house you here tonight. Ramsley will make up a room for you and ensure that you receive nothing but the finest of our hospitality." Sarah looked up at him, feeling slightly defeated. He was being very kind, of course, but that still didn't help the fact that she was not where she belonged, that she had kept a secret from her husband, and would be faced with the guilt of that fact until she could reach him again. She nodded,_

"_Thank you Mr. Gracey. I suppose that's my only option now." _

"_I'm afraid there's no other way." His low voice was soft, but eerily truthful. There was no other way._

_Sarah shivered then, suddenly cold from her damp clothes that still held the chill of the rain from before. Master Gracey noticed this and quickly looked concerned. _

"_Why, Sarah, you're freezing. You should have told me earlier, I could have fetched you something instead of leaving you to shiver in these wet clothes." Sarah pulled at the damp fabric that stuck to her arms._

"_It's alright, I hadn't really noticed it until now."_

"_Still, please allow me to offer you something more comfortable to wear." Sarah smirked at him then, raising an eyebrow teasingly. _

"_Really, Mr. Gracey. You live here all alone and yet you have women's clothes to offer me?" a bit of a laugh pulled at the corners of his mouth._

"_I was thinking more along the lines of a sweater, or a robe, just something warm to sit in while you dry off." Realizing this obvious option, Sarah nodded, feeling a little silly. _

"_Right, of course. Um, yes, thank you, that would be nice." _

_Keeping his eyes on her, Master Gracey called out to Ramsley, who was still standing idly by in corner of the room. _

"_Ramsley, take Miss. Evers to one of the western rooms, something that's made up where she will be comfortable… the scarlet lounge, I think will do nicely." Sarah looked between the butler and her host, a look of slight surprise in her eyes._

"_The scarlet lounge? Sounds awfully fancy. I hope it's not too much trouble, honestly I'd be comfortable on just a couch." He chuckled softly as he led her toward the door._

"_My dear it's no trouble in the slightest. This house is just waiting to be used again, and your presence here is just what it needs." They stopped at the large oak doors that led back out to the rest of the mansion, Mr. Gracey stopping to put his hands behind his back as he addressed his guest. "Since you'll be staying the night, would you care to join me later to continue our conversations from earlier?" Sarah nodded,_

"_Yes, I think that would be best, although I left most of the essential paperwork for the sales contract at home. But perhaps we could begin the house inspection. I'd like to talk to you too about renovations and managing the estate." _

"_Yes, the estate." Mr. Gracey looked at her with subtle amusement, and genuine admiration. She was so innocent, yet so focused. He of course had meant to continue their more engaging conversations of the musical and artistic variety, but he'd lead her to that later. For now, he needed her to be comfortable, have some time to herself to dry off and accept her current situations. _

"_Shall we meet in the library? In, say half an hour?" _

"_Sure, that'll be nice." Sarah still wasn't thrilled with the idea of having to stay the night, but her host's genial hospitality was certainly helping take the edge off. "I'll… see you then." With Ramsley at her side ready to lead her away, Sarah turned to go, but was stopped by the cool touch of Master's Gracey's hand as he gentle lifted hers. Bending low, he grazed the soft skin of her knuckles with his lips, giving her the whisper of a kiss that sent goosebumps running up Sarah's arms. As he rose, his golden eyes met hers, captivating her attention as they had done every time before. Sarah held her breath, as he gently held her hand. _

"_I am so pleased, that you came here tonight, Sarah. I've been looking forward to this for a long time." His voice, sweet and as thick as honey, seemed to wrap around her, warming her against the cold. _

"_You have?" she whispered, lost to everything but the man before her. He gave one slow nod, and then squeezing her hand gently, released it, leaving Sarah suspended in thought and pose as turned and exited the ballroom._

_Sarah let out her breath, her hand shaking slightly as she pulled it close to her chest. That was so strange, she thought, there was almost something…familiar about the way he….no. She blinked, putting her hand to her head. She felt suddenly exhausted. _

"_Madam, are you alright?" Ramsley asked her. _

"_Yes, yes I think so. Um… would you mind taking me to that room? I think I just need to… relax for a moment." Ramsley nodded and turned without a word. Sarah followed silently behind him, looking back at the ballroom and the massive fireplace as she left. _

* * *

**A/N: woo! lots of fun flirty charm here on Mr. Gracey's part, and luckily this doesn't creep Sarha out. Here's what you can look forward to: Sarah and Mr. Gracey have a little chat in the library, not so subtle hints are dropped, Jim goes after Sarah, Ramsley keeps gettin creepier, and whats this? memories start forming, but who's are they? **

**If you liked this, or are a fan of The Haunted Mansion please leave me a reivew. and if you didn't like it so much let me know too. i'm always open to improve. thanks! **


	3. Family Issues

**A/N: I'm so excited that this has already recieved such great feedback and support, both here and on Deviantart. so I just wanted to say thanks to the cluster of you who have been so kind as to comment and support this piece. It's really fueling my writing! chapter three and four are now posted and chapter 5 is already under way! I'm psyched with where this is going so i just can't stop working on it ^^ so thanks again! and enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

_Jim Evers entered his home with a confident stride. Having just left a three hour conference with one of their highest paying clients, from which he had managed to convince them to close the deal with a 70% commission (three times as much as it was worth), he couldn't help but feel like the master of his domain. To top it off, he had stopped on his way home to buy Sarah a bouquet of her favorite flowers, and had made a reservation at a nice little Italian place in town. It was late, but he wanted to surprise her. It would be the perfect way to celebrate tonight's accomplishments, and would help to make up for his absence the night before. _

_Hanging his coat up in the hall closet, Jim called out for Sarah and the kids, his usually loud voice now practically singing with his pride and excitement. Muffled footsteps padded across the ceiling as Megan and Michael came running down to meet him. Hearing them on the stairs, Jim spun around._

"_Hey Michael, Megan. Guess who just closed the Marcus account!?" He struck a pose, sticking out his arms in a rather showy fashion as he flashed them his trademark grin. But his children did not mirror their father's excitement. In fact they looked concerned. Jim's expression fell. "What's wrong guys?" he looked around and Noticed that Sarah was not there with them. "Where's your mom?" _

"_You don't know? We were hoping she was with you." Megan said. Michael nodded at her side,_

"_She said she'd be home hours ago, and we can't reach her phone." Jim Frowned. He didn't know she was going out tonight. Sarah always kept him updated with her plans. Quickly he pulled his phone out of his pocked and turned it on, tonight's conference being one of the rare occasions when he actually had it off. As soon as it vibrated back to life the screen was flooded with missed text messages and voicemails, most of them from his kids asking about their mother. Jim dialed her number. After a moment of silence he was met by those terrible three monotone beebs that told him her phone was out of service. Clicking it shut he turned back to his children. _

"_Did she say where she was going? Leave a note at all?" they shook their heads._

"_She just said she was going out and would be home by 8." Jim thought for a second. Michael looked between his dad and his older sister. _

"_Dad, should we call the cops? Maybe mom's in trouble!" Megan folded her arms and looked down at her brother. _

"_Don't be stupid, Michael. She's probably out with friends and just lost track of time." Megan paused, "Right dad?" Jim looked at his daughter, seeing the doubt in her eyes that Michael couldn't. His kids were worried, and it was his job as their father to comfort them. Keeping them safe sometimes meant protecting them from their concerns as well. _

"_Yeah, you know what, actually, I remember now, she did say she was going out with friends."_

"_Which friends?" Michael asked._

"_Um, Cate." He said, mentally admitting that he didn't know the names of any of Sarah's friends. Megan raised an eyebrow._

"_You mean Carol." _

"_Yeah, Carol, that's what I said. Now don't worry guys, mom's just a bit late, it happens, and… every thing's fine." Megan and Michael watched as their dad gestured dramatically, something he always did when he was lying. They stayed where they were, looking at him skeptically. Jim didn't believe himself either, but he waved away their concerns. "Ok, ok, so I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Trust me." He smiled genuinely at them, putting his hands on their shoulders. They smiled too, relaxing a bit with their dad's assurance._

"_Have you had dinner yet?" he asked. Michael nodded excitedly._

"_Yeah! We ordered pizza!" now it was Jim's turn to raise an eyebrow._

"_Did mom say you could do that?" _

"_No, Megan said… ow!" he glared at his sister as she elbowed him, glaring back with equal annoyance. Jim shook his head._

"_Megan, what did we say about ordering food when mom and I are out?" she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms with a signature sass that she had come to adopt in the last few years._

"_Nothing happened, dad. It was just pizza, besides I'm old enough." _

"_Yeah sure. Well if you're old enough to order pizza, you're old enough to clean up the kitchen when you're done, which I'm sure you haven't done yet. So hop to it." Michael, much more susceptible to his dad's authority, ran off to the kitchen and the mess of pizza boxes and melting ice cream container that waited there. Megan followed suit, walking unenthusiastically behind her brother. _

_After they left, Jim went into the living room, walking back and forth as he thought about his wife's disappearance. Should he be concerned? This kind of thing hadn't happened before. But he had no cause not to question her reason for not telling him. Still he felt an unsettling sense of worry. _

_Jim looked at his watch then, suddenly remembering the one he had bought for Sarah the night before. The one he bought to apologize for missing their… anniversary. Jim paused. Today's meeting had caused him to completely forget about how upset she had been. She hadn't said anything that night when they went to bed, and though he had meant to say something he couldn't bring himself to address it. Was that why she had left? Why she hadn't told him where she was going? It must be. Guilt and worry struck Jim with a sudden force that left him feeling terribly hollow. _

_As his eyes darted around the room, they landed on the pad of paper by the phone. Jim walked over to the side table and leafed through the scattered assortment of appointment sheets and calendar pages. Then an idea accrued to him. He had emptied the trash by the table before he left, if she had written something down and thrown it away it'd be one of the only things in the waste basket. Kneeling down he lifted the bin out from under the table and looked inside. Sure enough one piece of paper lie crumbled in the corner. Jim took it out and unfolded it. In Sarah's beautiful hand a simple address was scrawled. As he read it, his eyes widened. _

_He recognized the area from talk amongst the real estate world. This house was located out in the bayou area, about an hour or so out of town. The distant swampy area was peppered with rich lavish estates and old plantation homes, placed out in the lush Louisiana bog to give their original owners a sort of secluded sense of superiority. _

_Jim's mind went straight into Evers and Evers mode, thinking that his wife must have received a call from a prospective client and realized, as he did, how impassible this opportunity was, and simple went out to meet with them. But…he faltered, then why wouldn't she have simply scheduled this meeting for later? Such a big opportunity should be addressed as a team, and they always met new clients for the first time together. So why not tell him, or the kids, and more importantly what had happened that was keeping her so late? _

_With a thousand questions and only one thought running through his mind, Jim ran back to the closet, grabbed his coat and pulled out his car keys. Hearing the closet door open again, Michael and Megan stopped their work in the kitchen and poked their heads curiously back in the entry way. _

"_Where are you going?" Megan quickly asked, pulling Jim out of his hasty train of thought. He spun around. The kids! He couldn't bring them with him, that would be an extra burden on his already long list of troubles. Licking his lips he looked quickly to Megan._

"_Um, ok. So I know where mom is and…"_

"_You reached her?! Where is she?" Megan interrupted. _

"_Well I was about to say before you interrupted me. Now will you kindly listen before blurting out questions?... Thank you. Ok so she's just out with a client right now, for a pretty big estate so that's probably what's keeping her. I'm just gonna go over there and see what's going on. Megan, I need you to play babysitter for a few more hours. Can you do that?" Normally his kids would have groaned at this request, Megan hating to watch over her younger brother, and Michael never liking when he had to do what she said. But instead they both just looked at their father, sensing his slight desperation, and instead just nodded quietly. _

"_Ok! Megan, Aunt Portia's number is on the fridge, if you need anything or can't reach me."_

"_Won't I be able to reach you? You won't go missing like mom, right?"_

"_Ok first of all, mom's not missing, and second I won't be either. This will be real quick, there and back."_

"_How quick?" Megan asked. _

"… _Three hours, tops." This phrase wasn't the most comforting for Jim's kids to hear. They, like their mother, had grown accustomed to their father's absence and inability for keeping his word when it came to timing. In fact when he said it, Jim almost questioned it too. _

_Relaxing a bit, he walked over to Megan and Michal and gave them a hug. _

"_Three hours, I promise. And I'll call if there's any delay." The family pulled back and looked at each other. All still worried, but maybe now a little less so. _

"_Alright! Same rules as always, I want you in bed in an hour. Missing moms makes no exceptions!" He called over his shoulder as he headed out the door. _

"_But you said she wasn't missing!" Megan called back. _

"_She's not!" he said, and closed the door behind him. _

_Getting into his car, Jim took the crumpled address out of his pocket and punched it into the GPS. Pulling the car into reverse and then quickly into drive he sped toward the destination where he prayed Sarah would be waiting. The silence of the car was lost to the chaos and clamor that racked his mind as he drove on through the quiet night. Over and over he saw her beautiful face from the night before, clouded with a sad disappointment before she turned away and left him, standing alone in the doorway of their home. This was his fault, but he was determined to make it right. _

_Keeping his eyes on the road, Jim pulled out his phone and dialed Sarah's number, hitting redial again and again, the sad monotone ring playing a harsh accompaniment for his long and troubling drive. _


	4. Fragments of the Past

_The Scarlet Lounge certainly lived up to the sophistication that its name had implied. As soon as Ramsley opened the door, Sarah gasped, staring in amazed silence at the splendor that lay before her. The room was decked in every shade of red, from the crimson drapery around the windows, to the maroon throw pillows that perched against the bed's whimsically carved headboard. All of this was tastefully accented with a beautiful black marble that encircled the large fireplace, and spiraled up toward the high reaching ceilings in impressive columns of stone. Sarah walked into the space and slowly spun around, taking in every bit of elegance and charm that the room seemed to be carved from. Finishing her turn she faced Ramsley who stood waiting in the doorway. There was a look of delighted wonderment that seemed to radiate from her, a feeling so euphoric that it threatened to make her cry if she had tried to find the words to explain it._

_For a moment she simply stood there, unable to voice the amazement that had consumed her. So Ramsley spoke first. _

"_I trust that this is all to your liking madam?" Sarah slowly shook her head._

"_That doesn't even come close to describing it. I… I don't deserve luxury such as this, I don't know who does." Gently she ran her hand over the gold threaded detail of a table cloth that shimmered beside her. Everything here had its details, not one item in the room was left plain, and somehow, all these pieces, in their own unique magnificence, came together in a very calm and complete whole. It was in itself a work of artistry._

"_This room has great significance to the mansion, Miss Evers, it was the second most admired by Master Gracey when it was built, and received his special attention and care. I'm sure he will be pleased to hear that you share his admiration." Sarah pulled her eyes away from the splendor and looked at Ramsley. _

"_You mean the original Master Gracey." she said._

"_Pardon, Madam?" _

"_You said when Master Gracey built it. That was his grandfather, yes?" Ramsley did not respond for a moment, staring at her with that blank expression that he seemed doomed to forever carry. Sarah almost thought that he hadn't heard her until he finally spoke again._

"_Of course." He said simply before entering the room and leaving that part of the conversation behind. Walking slowly over to a large wardrobe in the corner, he opened it, revealing a whole other room that lay hidden beyond its walls, and reaching inside removed a single red robe from one of the hangers. This he offered to Sarah. _

"_There is a grate above the fireplace where you may hang your clothes to dry. Will you be needing anything else?" She folded the robe carefully over her arm, feeling the soft material beneath her hand. _

"_No thank you, Ramsley," she said, admiring the fabric, "I think I'll be just fine." _

"_Very good, Madam. I will be off then to see to other things. If you need me, just pull that rope in the corner." Sarah looked to where he was pointing and nodded. _

"_Thank you, I will." He nodded and turned to go, closing the door behind him as he went. Sarah stood there for a moment, consumed in wonder and admiration. Finally she sighed. If only Jim could see this. _

_She thought of her husband as she carefully removed her wet clothes, replacing them with the warm embrace of the robe as she wrapped it around her small frame. She wanted him here with her, to share in admiring its beauty, but she couldn't help but wonder if he would see it as she did. Would he appreciate it for what it was, this gorgeous room that defied the progression of time and prospered in its forgotten charm, or would he simply see it for what it could be, and try to change what was already perfected? That was something that differed between them, Jim was always trying to change things. He insisted that change was progress, while Sarah had always had a fondness for referring to the past. She admired the classic charm of how things used to be, and in a way things like that almost felt more familiar to her, more comfortable. _

_Going to hang her clothes by the fire, she was struck by a sudden thought. This fire, which was quite sizeable, had been lit in the room before she got there. That was odd. Her staying here was unexpected, they hadn't known there would be need for such accommodations. So why had it been already prepared? _

_Now feeling slightly puzzled, Sarah looked around the room once again, this time with more of a skeptical eye. She noticed too that the bed had been turned down, and that a fresh pitcher of ice water had been placed expectantly on the night stand. Sarah walked over to it cautiously. Slowly, she ran her finger through the condensation that had accumulated across its glassy surface. Looking at the water that glistened against her dark sknin, she suddenly felt a shiver run over her body. Something didn't feel right, and the more she thought of it the more her mood from before began to sink away. _

_The lighting outside struck again and Sarah pulled her robe closer around her. This is silly, she told herself, how could they have known this would happen. they can't control the weather. It's no one's fault that the river flooded. But the way Mr. Gracey had talked about the phone not working…_

_Sarah ran over to the fireplace and grabbed her purse. Digging through it she found her phone and quickly flipped it open, dialing her husband's number. It rang but the call dropped several times. Sarah was starting to feel anxious, her guilt from before not helping with her steadily decreasing mood. She walked to the window and tried again. Nothing. She stood on the bed and held the phone to the ceiling. Nothing still. _

"_Damn it! C'mon Jim, help me find you." Sarah went over the fire place and sat down in one of the plush red chairs, staring at her phone and watching the small signal icon blink irritably in the corner of her screen. Sarah closed her eyes, and brought the phone to her lips. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Jim. I'm really sorry. _

_Suddenly the phone vibrated. Sarah's eyes shot open as it did, her hands shaking as she quickly flipped it open and pressed it to her ear. _

"_Jim! Is that you?" _

"_Sarah! Thank god I finally got through. Oh honey, are you ok? Where are you?" Jim's voice was fuzzy and distant, but it reached out to her and warmed her heart. Sarah put her hand over her chest a wave of relief washing over her. _

"_Yes, Darling I'm fine. Oh, Jim, I'm so glad I reached you. I'm sorry, yes I'm, I'm with a client actually, a Mr. Gracey out in the bayou area. It was only supposed to be a quick appointment, but the weather changed on me, and then my phone lost service. Now I'm stranded here. I'm so sorry, and I feel terrible that I didn't tell you."_

"_It's fine, sweetheart, I'm just glad I could finally reach you. I got home from the Marcus appointment, and when you weren't there, I got worried. Why didn't you leave a note?" Sarah looked down at her lap, playing with the ties of her robe as her guilt started to cloud over her again._

"_It was just supposed to be a quick visit. Settle some initial business before dinner and then be back before you got home." Sarah sighed then, "… I know it feels like I went behind your back, Jim, and I guess… I was just upset about last night." Jim was silent on the other line. Just as he had feared, this was because of his own selfishness and disregard for his wife. He hated to admit it but he knew it was true. He had been rather distant lately. Jim was hitting himself mentally, how could he be so stupid? _

"_Sarah, this is my fault. I missed our anniversary, and I feel terrible for it…. You have every right to be upset." _

"_It's ok Jim. I'm just glad I could talk to you tonight. It would have killed me worrying about you all evening in this big old house." Jim laughed then, _

"_You worrying about me? Sarah, you're a saint… But hey, so it's a big place? I found the address for it and instantly knew that we struck gold with this one." Sarah leaned back in her chair and looked around the room again. _

"_I don't think big even comes close to describing this place. Oh Jim, it's simply amazing. It's just dripping with that old elegant charm, you should see the room I'm staying in."_

"_Well you won't be staying there for long, I'm on my way to get you, and I should be there in half an hour or so." Sarah smiled then, the comfort of knowing her husband was coming for her warming her once again. _

"_Thank you Jim. This place is beautiful, but it's kind of creepy. I wouldn't be surprised if it were haunted." _

"_We'll just leave that part out of the description, if it is. Ghosts don't really sell a property. Oh hey, did you count the bathrooms? You should do that, honey, run around and count all the bathrooms before I come and get you." Sarah shook her head. There it was again. Now that Jim's worry for her was gone, he was instantly back in Evers and Evers mode. _

"_We'll count them later. Or better yet I'll just ask Master Gracey, save me the trouble of all that running." _

"_Who's master Gracey?" Jim asked, but his question wasn't heard; the static on the other end consuming her husband's words and making it impossible for Sarah to hear him. _

"_Jim? Are you there? I didn't catch that." But her questions were only met with the faint mumbling of her husband as he slipped further and further away. _

"_Jim! Hello?! I'm losing you sweetheart." She paused. "Ok, well I'll see you when you get here. I'll be waiting by the front door so I can be sure to hear you!" Sarah shouted into the phone, hoping he would hear her. After another moment of undeterminable static she sighed and closed it, ending the call._

_She hated losing him like that, but at least she knew he was on his way. This meant having to find her charming host and informing that his hospitality would no longer be needed. _

_Sarah took her clothes from the fireplace and quickly redressed, glad to see that they had dried considerably from before. Walking over to the wardrobe to hang up her robe, she opened the large wooden doors and gapped in wonder at what it held. The hidden closet went back deep into the wall and concealed rows and rows of eccentric dresses. An eclectic rainbow of Victorian style gowns hung perfectly on display, pieces that seemed to be worth a fortune by their intricate design and complexities. _

_Slowly Sarah stepped inside and examined a few of them. The soft fabric felt worn between her fingers as she held up the heavy hem, seeming to have received lots of use by whoever its previous owner had been. _

_Again this caused Sarah to wonder. Mr. Gracey has said that he had been alone in this house for years, so who would have had need for all of these? No one, she assumed. It's not like people these days have any use for dresses like these, though it was a shame since they were so beautiful. The person who owned them must have been around when Gracey's grandfather first built the mansion, she thought, for they seem to fit that time period…but why keep them here like this? Unprotected and unused. It's almost like they're waiting for someone. _

_Sarah's hand shied away as felt the sticky cling of cobwebs that lightly covered most of the fabric. What a shame, that they would be left this way, falling apart, and so forgotten. _

_Sarah turned to place her hanger on the rack, and pushed aside a few dresses to make some room for the robe. When she did, she revealed another item, different from the rest, and one that oddly caught her attention as it glistened in the distant candle light of the room beyond. Looking at it, something came over her. Sarah discarded the robe and reached out for the dress. It was made of a smooth golden material that looked as if it would crinkle under her touch but instead dipped and flowed through her hands like water. The delicate ruffles cascading down its side mimicked the thick flow of melted gold. How beautiful it was, and how… strangely familiar it almost seemed. _

_Lifting it from the hanger she walked out into the room and stopping before a long mirror held the garment up to her body, holding the golden fabric close against her abdomen. In her shimmering reflection, she was lost, the world around the image on the mirror blurring away as only this beautiful woman, who Sarah only saw part of herself in, stared back at her. There was something different about the face that shared her gaze. It was her own, but somehow it wasn't. Sarah stared into her eyes, mesmerized by what she saw. There was knowledge there, a certain light that only came from one who had seen the world from the beginning, and had watched with ancient patience as it changed and grew around them, leaving them behind, forgotten and abandoned by time ever changing. These weren't her eyes. _

_A sudden rush came over her that caused Sarah to stumble backward, dropping the dress as she put her hand to head, gasping as clouded images flashed into her mind. For a split second she saw blurry figures moving in a synchronized dance spinning and twirling themselves into darkness. They quickly vanished, fading into a fog that clouded her sight like tunnel vision. _

_Sarah, found the back of a chair and held on to it with shaking arms as her sight slowly returned to her. She breathed heavily, trying to comprehend what had just happened. But as she tried to remember what she had seen, the image, and the odd dizzy spell that accompanied it, faded from her memory. _

_She blinked and looked back at the mirror, seeing only the confused expression of Sarah Evers gazing back at her. Unable to express the odd lingering sense of déjà vu that hovered around her, and too afraid to try, Sarah pushed away from the mirror and the golden dress that lay before it. This was all too familiar, and that was what frightened her most of all._

_Grabbing her pink jacket and her purse, Sarah quickly fled the room, not knowing where she was headed, but also not caring. She had to find Mr. Gracey, if anything so she wouldn't have to be alone with the memory of whatever it was that just happened to her back there. She just needed to forget it, push it out of her mind, though she highly doubted that she'd be able too. Still, the thought of Mr. Gracey was a comfort to her rattled nerves. And so she ran on, determined to find safety within the company of her host, and leave the haunting memories of the Scarlet Lounge far behind her. _

* * *

**A/N: homahgawd you guys! I can't stop writing this! I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am and appreciating the fun little clues that are scattered throughout  
Thank you so much to the cluster of you who are following this story and giving me such great feedback on it. you guys are litterally the words that fuel me and are totally helping with the inspiration process!**

** I would love for you to review and let me know what your theories are on what's happening with Sarah, see if my hints are coming through :) also just to know what you think so far. **

**Next chapter up very soon! Finally we'll get some good GraceyxSarah action upinhere. Till then enjoy! **


	5. Into the Library

_Sarah ran, far from the eerie and forgotten feelings that she tried to leave behind. The farther she got from the Scarlett room, the more they began to fade. But no matter how fast she ran, Sarah couldn't shake the terrible fear from what she had seen, that still crept as an icy breath against the back of her neck. _

_Around this corner and that, Sarah searched desperately for something that looked familiar, but in her haste she took a wrong turn and now found herself hopelessly lost in the labyrinth of the large estate. Stopping for a second, she paused to catch her breath. Sarah looked anxiously down the halls that stretched out around her, each seemed to twist and distort themselves into never ending passages that played with her mind. For a second Sarah felt another wave of dizziness come over her, and she reached out for a nearby banister, cradling the firm wood post as she closed her eyes and tried to clear her head. Gradually, the chaos began to settle, her fearful thoughts and confusions pitter pattering back to the recesses of her mind as her clear thought cautiously returned. Sarah let out a long breath and slowly opened her eyes. It's ok, she told herself, Just take a moment to get your bearings, and it will come to you. Sarah looked around again, and sure enough, through the dark and unfamiliar surroundings, something did reach out to her. The subtle sound of music was wafting gently up the stairs where she stood. Sarah leaned over the railing and peered down the spiral staircase. That must be Mr. Gracey…thank goodness. Sarah slung the strap of her purse over her shoulder and quickly took the dark winding decent._

_Back on the first floor, she was surprised how dark everything was. Where up above by her accommodations, every hallway had been lit, many doors to lavish, spacious rooms had been left open and waiting. But here, as she noticed hesitantly from the foot of the staircase, all was cast in shadow. The only light peeked out from around the corner at the end of the very long hallway that yawned before her. Swallowing her fear, she stepped out of the warm glow from above and walked toward the light, and the soft music that whispered there. _

_Her heels sounding a muffled tap on the heavily worn carpet, sent a low echo down the corridor as she went. Sarah didn't like it, the following thud sounding as if someone was following her, a suspicion, though silly, that she was too afraid to turn back into the darkness to confirm._

_Pulling her baby pink jacket closer around her, she eyed the doors as she passed, each one shut and bound to their frames by a network of spider webs that only proved how long their rooms had been kept out of site from the world. Surely this couldn't have been Mr. Gracie's part of the house, it was too miserable, too lonely. Someone would go crazy passing these rooms every day, having to wonder what forgotten secrets lay decaying behind their doors. The idea alone made Sarah shiver and she was glad as passed the last of them, turning the corner and leaving the sealed up place alone in its darkness. _

_Stepping into the new, and much welcomed light, Sarah looked for the sound of the music. She was standing in a corridor that was slightly familiar, framed all around by impressive paintings, portraits, and busts, many of which that were framed in beautiful red draping's. Sarah remembered seeing this hall off of the main corridor on their way to the dining room. And sure enough at the other end she could spot one of the many suits of armor that had lead the way down that tunnel passage to the great ballroom where Ramsley had first taken her. Letting out a sweet sigh she hurried back to the familiar surroundings, happy to be out of the unknown maze of the rest of the house. _

_The armor clad passage was dark as Sarah stepped into it. Now she knew where she was, facing the large entry hall at one end, the beautiful ballroom waiting behind her. But to her disappointment, knowing where she was brought no additional amount of comfort to her nerves. In fact the long hall was quite drafty, taking the distant music and stretching it unnervingly down the scape of the passage to whistle and whine as it reached her ears. Again, Sarah couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't alone, and folding her arms protectively around her, she slowly made her way out, calling to see if someone was there. _

"…_hello? Mr. Gracey, is that you?" there was no reply, and as Sarah stepped once more into the massive entry hall of the great manor she felt the icy chill of someone suddenly at her side. Turning around she nearly fell backward in fright, as Ramsley's ancient stone cold expression stared inches away from her face. He simply watched as she stumbled, picked herself up and trying to hide her embarrassment as she pretended to brush something off of her sleeve. _

_Sarah cleared her throat and glanced up at the butler, meeting his dark eyes for a second before averting her gaze again. _

"_Ramsley, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." For some reason she couldn't look at him, she was still too shaken up, and this man's empty stare only sent more shivers to run over her body. _

"_Quite alright, Madam. Why are you out of your room? And redressed I see. Is there something you need?" Sarah eyed him them, not all too sound on his drone, yet questioning tone. _

"_Yes, well… I was just on my way here to meet my husband. See, he called and…"_

"_Of course, Madam, he's been waiting for you." Ramsley interrupted. Sarah stopped suddenly, swallowing her words in confusion and blinking as she registered what he just said. _

"_Wait, he's here? Already? I, I don't see how that could be." But before Sarah could question it further, Ramsley moved up beside her and ushering her forward began to lead her up the staircase, explaining in his ancient voice as they went. _

"_Yes, he's waiting in the library, I just finished seeing to him, and was on my way to fetch you." Turning his head slightly he looked at her then, "why did you say you left your room, Miss Evers? You look… disheveled." Sarah just stared hazily ahead, her mind warily accepting the idea that Jim would have arrived so quickly. He had never said how close he was, but still, it had only been a few minutes since he called… hadn't it? _

_Sarah then thought about Ramsley's question, and the unsetting vision that had bombarded her from before. Her uncertainty to what that had been still rattling her nerves, the odd familiarity pushing insistently at the back of her mind. No, she thought, once again shaking it from her head, trying to force herself to forget it. But the memory held on to her heart with a firm chilling grasp, and she knew she couldn't let it go. _

_Lost in her thoughts, Sarah had never answered the butler's question. But he looked at her from the corner of his eye, seeing the distraught turmoil that raged behind her gaze as the young woman tried to deter her fears from reality, and the smallest crack of a smile broke from the corner of his mouth, fading in an instant as they reached the library._

_Blinking, Sarah looked up. Before them were a pair of dark oak doors that were as impressively tall as they were wide. The thick wood was carved so delicately, a detail that was set daintily against the sheer mass of the blockade that led to the room beyond. Once again Sarah Evers was taken aback by the power and artistry that the manor possessed, with such strength and detail put into its architecture, she couldn't help but feel swept away in the fantasy of it all. This place was a treasure, like a work of art that enveloped her in every corridor and inspired her at every doorway, giving off an awakening warmth, as if the more she stayed there, the more it came alive. _

_Sarah slowly reached out her hand to the door, her fingers tingling with an odd desire to touch something so beautiful, to feel it beneath her hand as if it could be her own. But the sound of Ramsley's voice stopped her._

"_Please, madam, allow me." He said and stepping forward turned the large handle to reveal the room within. With his gesture Sarah stepped inside, taking in the two story library that reached up around her. At one end a large desk stood before remarkable fireplace, surrounded on all sides by precarious stacks of books and papers, the desk too was littered in charts and documents as if their owner had been deep at work to uncovering something monumental before leaving them there to wait expectantly for his return. Sarah's eyes followed an iron spiral staircase up to the second landing, curved up and down among the endless shelves of leather bindings, and ending on the opposite end where a large greenhouse style window crowned the room, a waterfall streaming down the glass from the still constant downpour that raged outside. Was there nothing in this home that couldn't amaze her? She didn't think so, and it almost made her sad to think that she would have to take part in selling the manor, instead of somehow keeping it for herself. But Sarah simply sighed, and reminded herself to be thankful for what she had already seen._

_Turning back to Ramsley she smiled calmly, "Thank you Ramsley, I think we'll be fine." The man bowed his head and without a word closed the library doors and left. _

_Looking around for her husband, Sarah spotted him, his crossed legs sticking out from behind a shroud of books as he sat waiting, his back to her on a couch by the window. A real smile broke across her lips then, her heart warming against the dark hallways, the unsettling help, the fearful delusions. Jim was here, he had come for her and just to be in the safety of his arms again was enough to chase away her fears from before. _

_With a light step, she walked toward him, calling out lovingly as she neared. _

"_Darling, you're here. I'm so glad you were able to find me." her heart beating as he stood up and turned to face her. But the soft coo in her voice was pulled away, a sudden jolt knocking into her as she was struck not by the large grin of her husband, but the dark captivating eyes of Mr. Gracey. Surprised, she stepped backward, but her mistake hung around her for a second longer as the love for her husband reached out to this man who, though mistaken, still smiled back at her with as much passion and love as if to address his lover standing before him, not his startled guest. There was such an earnest kindness there in his eyes, a telling and pure light of compassion that, though Sarah was only caught under for a moment, she couldn't help but become totally enveloped in it. _

_In this whisper of a moment, caught under the warmth of a stranger's gaze, Sarah again felt her head begin to spin, the faint familiar figures from before flashing into her mind, twirling in their music box waltz as her consciousness was hazily drawn away. Sarah gasped as Mr. Gracey's face before her suddenly changed, framed in a gold light that pulled him from the present and momentarily smiled at her from some shinning past. Not a hallucination, nor a vision, this was a memory and with it came the remembrance of emotion. She felt something unlocking inside her, thin wispy hands reaching out from the chambers of her heart to yearn frailly for him, feelings that weren't her own but that consumed her body and filled with such intensity that it made her lightheaded. All this in a matter of seconds, the awakening in Sarah Evers was too much and before the woman could react or even comprehend, everything, the memories, the feelings, his smiling face, all faded as consciousness escaped her and she fell into darkness. _

* * *

**A/N: oh my gosh you guys, quick! go to the next chapter! it's mr. gracey time! :D **

**but leave a review before you go or else the ghouls and ghosties will get you! **


	6. Brandy and Close Company

**A/N: Hello all! sorry it's been a while, the cold has kept my fingers from typing ^^ but thankfully they have been warmed and so has my inspiration. get ready for some sweet sentiments :D **

**also thank you for all of you on Deviantart and here for your great comments! I'm so glad you are enjoying this story. cause i love writing it :D ok, here's chapter 6. have fun!  
**

* * *

For the first time in years, more then he cared to remember, Edward Gracey felt unsettlingly nervous. His hands shook slightly, his stomach fluttered with anxiety, altogether stirring up the cobwebs that were strewn across his heart. Waiting for her there had been torture, but that moment when the doors to the library opened and he heard the soft fall of her footsteps gracefully bringing her to him, he felt as if he couldn't breathe. The harmony of her voice when she responded to Ramsley, caused him to bring his hand cautiously up to his mouth, as if he feared uttering a sound that might reveal his presence too soon. He still had his reserves on Ramsley's assurance that she would come to him to like this, after all, was she not living by this other name, had she not referred to that man who held the title that only he deserved, bringing him up more than once during their time here together? But then there it was, her gentle voice calling out to him, just as it had every night from his dreams. But this time it was real, and it was soft, and thankful…for him.

"Darling, you're here. I'm so glad you were able to find me." With those words, he felt her relief, the same shared relief he now knew from so many years of searching for her. Yes, yes he had found her at last, and as his heart reached out for her as her words had for him, he swore he would never let her go.

He rose from the couch and turned to face her, catching for the briefest of moments that radiance of love in her eyes that for a time he had almost feared had been forgotten. But it was not to last. For as their gaze settled upon one another, her warmth seemed to suddenly pull away, dimmed once again by a look of mistaken surprise.

Her eyes clouded with confusion and fear as she suddenly stepped backwards. He had but a moment to see her heal catch the corner of a stack of books behind her before she tripped. But Edward Gracey was there before she could hit the ground. Like a breath of wind he was by her side, wrapping his arms around her and softly bringing her to a stop. Their bodies were held closely together as he cradled her in his arms, his eyes alight with worry and searching her distant expression for any sign that she was hurt.

Sarah had fainted and, as she hazily came to she realized, rather embarrassingly so. More fuzzy images danced mischievously from her mind, leaving her to stare wide-eyed and quite the fool in the arms of her host. When Sarah realized what had happened she quickly tried to straighten herself, but found it rather difficult in the strong protective embrace that Master Gracey still held her in.

"Whoa whoa whoa, easy there Sarah, don't move so quickly. You'll black out again." Carefully he eased her up into a sitting position. Crouching beside her he kept close, resting a gentle yet reassuring hand upon her back to keep her balanced. Sarah's face was flushed with embarrassment, the memory of the master's concerned face suddenly being only inches from her own made her hands feel numb; a funny tingling sensation she had only really felt with Jim before.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice slightly alarmed. A rush of dizziness came over her and Sarah winced as she put her shaking hand to her forehead. "Oh dear… Mr. Gracey I'm terribly sorry, I don't know what came over me." He gently rubbed her back, still looking at her with slight concern.

"Don't be sorry my dear, it's quite alright. I'm just glad you weren't hurt… are you feeling ok?" Sarah lowered her hand to meet his worrying gaze. She was embarrassed by her weak behavior, but oddly felt completely at ease while in Mr. Gracey's close and caring presence. And with everything she had been seeing lately, this too caused her to wonder. What was happening to her?

"Um…yes thank you I'm fine. I, I'm just a little dizzy that's all." Her voice was slightly hushed now, her eyes again looking deeply into his own. Mr. Gracey's smile returned, and nodding he placed a hand securely on her side.

"Well that's good to hear." He held their gaze a little longer before he readjusted and started to help her to stand. "My dear, let's get you off the floor and somewhere more comfortable. Here on the sofa should be alright." Sarah blinked away the dreamy thoughts that were swimming inside her mind and nodded.

"Yes, that would be just fine, thank you." Sitting down she remembered where exactly she was and whose company she was in. The embarrassed blush of what had happened still played on the corner of her cheeks as she fixed her lopsided jacket and patted her hair. It took her a minute before she looked up at Mr. Gracey again, he standing like a gentleman as his guest recomposed herself.

Sarah looked up at him, and for a moment tried to think of something to say to explain. But when she couldn't she just laughed.

"I-I'm so sorry that's never happened to me before. I promise I'm not the fainting type." He smiled.

"Well thankfully for both of us, I appear to be the catching type." She laughed again and this time he joined her. Motioning to the couch he asked if she'd mind if he sat down. Sarah moved over to make room.

"I think I was just shocked. You see I was expecting my husband and when I saw you standing there, I don't know, I…"

"There's no need to explain. In fact many men would take a woman fainting in their presence to be a compliment, so if anything I am greatly flattered." He spoke with a refreshing amount of charm and Sarah shook her head in almost disbelief of it. But chucking softly she pinched the bridge of her nose and turned away from his more than appealing gaze.

"Well I'm glad that you are. Though I warn you, you won't have that pleasure again." Master Gracey smiled to himself as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. Was there a teasing light in her stare? He rather fancied that there was. And it made him glad that her little fall hadn't put a damper on her spirits. Leaning forward he put a hand on her knee.

"Don't be so certain," he said in an equally teasing voice, "I've been known to be quite the charmer." With a wink and a pat he stood up again, and walked over to a table that was adorned in crystal bottles of brandy. Picking out two drinking glasses he poured a little of the amber liquid into each.

Sarah watched as the liquor was poured. _What are you getting yourself into, Sarah? You're a professional, so… keep this professional._ But even as she thought this, Sarah couldn't help but notice the strong form of Edward Gracey's back. No doubt he was quite toned under all that fancy attire. But wait, what was she thinking? Sarah shook her head and repeated to herself 'employer, employer, employer' over and over again.

As Mr. Gracey turned she quickly smiled and snapped her gaze up to his, finding the man's kind and handsome face once again. He handed one of the glasses to her.

"To steady your nerves." He said, and she gratefully took it. Sipping the old brandy she wasn't altogether surprised to find its taste to be rich and perfectly aged. That was the kind of place this was, to have everything practically dripping in ancient refinement, even down to the drinks apparently. Still, Sarah had some experience with wines and liqueurs, and this had to be the best aged brandy she had ever tasted.

Sarah looked up at him with amazement. He read her expression and smiled knowingly behind the rim of his glass.

"Do you like it?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Of Course I do. I mean the rich, almost oaky aroma, and the consistency… what vintage is this?" Sarah stared into her glass as she swished the golden drink around, admiring it through the light.

_She still knows her liqueurs, good. And I'm certain her knowledge on all other things refined and cultured are all just as keen. Time it seems has not taken that from her._

"It's dated 1815, a favorite of the household." Sarah nearly spit out her drink when she heard what he said. Managing to swallow what she had she looked at him with shock,

"You mean to tell me that we're drinking nearly 200 year old brandy? I don't know if that's even possible." He chuckled at the disbelief in her eyes and leaned against the grand piano. Taking another sip he asked her,

"Well, what do your taste buds tell you?" Sarah shook her head and looked back into her glass.

"That my little dizzy spell isn't worth this…_200 year old brandy, my god_." Mumbling the last part to herself she buried her nose in the glass and downed the last drop. 200 years or not, it was damn good brandy, and she needed a drink tonight.

Master Gracey looked at his guest from his place against the piano. She was still just as elegant and beautiful as before, but there was a new sort of spunk to his… Sarah, that hadn't been there before. He couldn't say he didn't like it. In fact he found her new little quirks to be amusing and very engaging. What more interesting layers to his love were there to be discovered that time had dotted upon her during her absence. Much, he assumed, and all that he would be more than happy to explore with her. But alas, she wasn't his quite yet. It seemed that through their separation she had retained much of what he had loved in her, but her memories, more importantly her memories of him and their devotion to one another, still seemed to be lost. And as he looked upon her now, sitting before him with such ease, and yet still with a distant air of one who was but a guest and not the rightful mistress to this, her home, their home, why it nearly broke his heart.

But this loss was unbeknownst to Sarah and he saw that in her kind and eager eyes as she looked at him from her empty drink. _Do not fret Edward_, he reminded himself, _this is why she is here. She just needs to be reminded. And remind her I shall._ Edward nodded mentally to himself and set his glass down. Where to begin?

"Sarah," he asked, "how are you enjoying my home?" the mention of the mansion brought a sort of light to Sarah's eyes. Now that she was away from the dark and drafty hallways and once again surrounded in the estate's more lush and inspiring décor, she could relax and again allow herself to be mesmerized by it all.

"It's beautiful. I don't really know if anything I can say could sum up just how incredible this home is. Mr. Gracey, you have such art and history here, why do you want to sell it?" Edward Gracey looked away from her then, sorting through the countless horrors that this mansion had inflicted upon him…since her passing. Every beautiful memory that its walls revoked were like a dagger to his heart, reminding him only that she was no longer there, and bringing back the torment of that horrible night when the tragedy had ripped them apart.

He took on a more solemn tone as he picked up a nearby book, running his fingers slowly over its warn and tattered cover.

"This house… holds so many memories. Some of them, have come to be unbearable. You see this place has never been the same, since she left her mark here." At these words he looked up to her, almost expectantly, cautiously waiting to see how she would respond.

Sarah's interest was piqued. That certainly wasn't the answer she was expecting. And how odd his expression was, as if he was almost expecting her to tell the next part of whatever ghost story he was trying to reveal.

"Who, Mr. Gracey?" she asked, genuinely intrigued. But he did not meet her with the same generosity. In fact Sarah was surprised to see Mr. Gracey appear almost pained by her question. His eyes searched hers as if he thought she was kidding, looking for the answer that he desperately hoped simply lie hidden but not forgot. But she did not have the answer he sought, though she wished she had, if only to ease whatever disappointment she had brought him by not knowing.

_How could she not know? And not even her own name? My God, could this be all for not! And do I even dare speak it to her. After all this time, I fear I couldn't, lest I be wrong and she does not respond to it. My heart might break._

He hesitated before answering, his voice almost shuttering as he spoke the name that had haunted his very soul all these countless years.

"Elizabeth."

Edward Gracey waited, but there was no response from her. Nothing in her eyes or movements registered as having any sort of hint of recognition to it. _Oh my poor lost angel, why do you not remember?_ Edward wanted to cry out to her, to take her in his arms in any hope that his touch would bring her memories back. But he restrained his shaking hand and steadied his breath.

He had known it would be difficult; a lost soul is a hard thing to regain. And though he looked at her now, the image and light of his Elizabeth, and yet could not love and claim her as his own, he knew it was only the final test, as all these years had been. Edward Gracey was a worn and withered soul, beaten along by the mockery of time. He had come this far for her, and he'd be damned if he stopped now.

The best thing to do, he decided, was to tell her the story, her story, and hope that somewhere along the way she would find herself again.

Without a word, Edward Gracey came to her, and taking Sarah's arm in his he led her to the large greenhouse window at the end of the library. She was surprised by his sudden yet gentle control over her, but Sarah let it be, and simply allowed Mr. Gracey to show her around, curious as to what he would go on to say.

"Hers is the story that haunts these halls," his rich voice continued, giving Grace a slight chill with its new, more eerie tone, "and is the shadow under which the house has been forever cast." He looked intently at Sarah as she stood by his side, and she couldn't help but feel some of the passion in what he was telling her.

"What happened here, Mr. Gracey?" she asked, a very true and genuine compassion sounding sweetly in her voice.

_She does care,_ he thought, _the love and desire is still inside her and she can feel that, she just needs help to find the missing pieces that tie her to it all._ A slight feeling of relief came over Master Gracey. His almost Elizabeth was standing by his side, and it all would take was a story, to bring her back to him where she belonged.

The smile returning to his eyes, he paused with a sort of contemplative air.

"I think, in order to explain, I really must show you." And he offered her his arm. Sarah looked uncertain. So many odd things had already happened tonight, and all she had wanted was to talk about a house. But they had long since moved past the topic of real estate, and Sarah had to admit she was intrigued. But was indulging her eccentrically charming host on this ghostly escapade really the best idea right now? What about all the strange 'visions' she had been having since she got here? That was certainly a concern that wasn't far from her mind. And what about Jim? Sarah had to wait for him, he was still on his way. But before she could voice any of these concerns, Mr. Gracey's voice stopped her.

"Don't be afraid, I assure you it's quite safe." He looked at her with his deep brown eyes and reawakened something in Sarah that she couldn't quite understand. There again was that odd haunting sense of familiarity, this time echoing around his words as if she had heard them before. Sarah didn't know why but there was a comfort in what he said, a reassurance from which she suddenly felt she had been severely deprived. The Idea saddened Sarah, and she realized that hadn't been comforted in ages… by anyone. With her running the family and her own life, who was there to look out for her?

With these thoughts running through her mind and Master Gracey standing beside her now gracefully offering her his arm and protection, Sarah couldn't help but reach out to him and take comfort in it. Wrapping her slender hand around the strength of his arm she stepped closer to him. In his presence, Sarah felt a calming sort of warmth wash over her, the same warmth she noticed that was reflected in the light of his eyes

Master Gracey put his hand over hers and still looking at her turned them around to face the grand library.

"We'll start here, where just as before on that night so long ago, everything began."

* * *

**A/N: ok so progress is being made, even if it's unbeknownst to Sarah exactly what progress that is. but here comes a question: what would you like to see happen next? should sarah remember and stay? be frightened and leave? should the two of them have tea? arm wrestle? go for a waltz in the cemetery? will jim ever get there? and what drama would that cause? or will there be a... wait for it... A TWIST! (_there will most likely be a twist ;) )_ but i'd still love to hear your ideas and request for what the two of them should do together up until that point. **

**as always your reviews are SUPER IMPORTANT to me. i'd love to hear what you have to say. thanks everyone!  
**


	7. Elizabeth Re-Discovered

_Master Gracey had been a captivating host from the start, but once he began to delve into the tragic twists and turns of telling his story, the passions that he emitted were so bewilderingly contagious that Sarah soon found herself clinging to his every word. Through dusty libraries and hidden chambers he guided his tour, leading Sarah Evers through the maze of his great estate as the haunting tale of the mysterious Elizabeth was gradually revealed. _

_At first she had been enchanted by it all; the secret meetings under the old oak, the nights of music and philosophy before the fireplace on the ballroom floor, all leading up to his grandfather's scandalous public proposal that, despite his beloved's inferior class, had been made boldly before his father and all of society with no regrets or reservations. It was all chivalry and heartfelt sentiment, the kind of thing Sarah used to fantasize about in the Jain Austin novels she read as a girl. But it was halfway through the story, when Mr. Gracey lead her onto the balcony outside the upper drawing room, that the whimsy and enchantment of his words started to fade away. _

_Sarah was standing at the railing, looking out over the peculiar expanse of cemetery that dotted in and out of the swamp and sunken willow trees, when the same lingering feelings from before again reemerged and started playing with her mind. Mr. Gracey's words were lost to her as she tried to focus on what she thought she saw was movement from down below. Suddenly, from the distant darkness a picture formed, and Sarah caught her breath as figures materialized from the shadows. She thought she must be seeing things, but she blinked and still the people remained. A chill ran over Sarah's skin as she recognized them as the same dancers that had plagued her from before. The see-through tatters of their ancient attire flowed with their movements in a familiar trance, teasing her still as they played wickedly with some dark part of her memory. Mindlessly they waltzed their way amongst the fog and tombstones, and as Sarah watched them she couldn't help but feel as if she were glimpsing a fraction of dream, a shard broken from the mirror of the past that lingered down there in the cemetery, just out of reach. _

_Focusing all of her attention on the scene below, Sarah almost felt as if she could hear the distant echo of music, but before the ringing could form itself into a tune, a rougher and far more sobering sound came to her ears. _

"_Shall we join them?" the question startled her, the cool brush of his breath spoken right against her ear and down her neck caused Sarah to start and she tore her gaze away from the dancers. She was surprised, however, to find that Mr. Gracey was not close to her at all but standing at least an arm's length away. He looked at her with a soft questioning gaze. Sarah stared back, her mind trying to sort through the possibility of her host having asked the question, or if it had been a matter of her own delusion; her sanity becoming something she was growing less and less confident in by the hour. _

_He couldn't have, she reasoned, and yet it had felt so real, so…intimately close. Besides, after turning her eyes back to the cemetery she saw that her dancing scene had faded, and how could he have inquired about her own hallucination? But it was more than that, and that was what unsettled her. _

_Master Gracey asked if she was alright, to which Sarah lied and said she was fine. He didn't believe her but even more so he seemed to be waiting for something. The answer to his question, her mind said, but Sarah shook her head and chased the idea away. When she asked him about the story he gladly took it up again, returning his telling to a night when the couple had stood upon this balcony and plotted their future like the paths of the stars. _

_Sarah swallowed a lump that was now steadily growing in her throat. The history was enchanting but despite all of her reasoning, it was starting to frighten her. She was uncomfortable with just how oddly familiar his story was becoming, and as he continued to talk she couldn't help but feel as if she were being swept up in his words, losing her grip on what she was assured she knew, as more and more the bits and pieces of her memory were torn away, tossed around with the fragments of Mr. Gracey's story in the storm that was beginning to rage inside her mind. _

_This wasn't right, it was happening again like those times before, only this wasn't as sudden. Sarah felt as if she might faint again if only the incidents would stop coming and going like the uncertainty of the tide and simply throw her against the rocks of reality. Sarah walked mutely at Mr. Gracey's side, more unknown details spilling from his mouth that then clung frailly to her like the hands of forgotten children, more doorways opening to reveal rooms marked with the same carved-out imprint of a woman that Sarah felt fit her all too well._

_It was too much. It was all too much. Sarah felt her breath start to quicken as her desertion of thought from memory simply crumbled away. Whether the walls were closing in around her or if that was just a matter of her imagination too, she couldn't tell. All Sarah knew at that moment was that she felt like she was suffocating. She closed her eyes, trying to chase away the ever drifting sense of familiarity that she swore wasn't her own. But as soon as she did, she felt a hand take her gently by the arm, the other on her shoulder, and with this touch it all stopped. _

_Sarah opened her eyes, meeting the dark brown gaze of Mr. Gracey. Everything seemed incredibly silent now and for a moment she even wondered if the storm of what she had just experience had even happened at all. It seemed almost impossible compared to this, just the distant beating of her heart in her ears, and the soft sound he made as he breathed steadily from his nose. But his gaze and the firm yet concerning touch of his hands chased everything away and for a moment it seemed as if the two of them were the only things that existed in this world. _

_Sarah found her voice at last, though it was hushed and quivering. _

"_Mr. Gracey I'm… suddenly not feeling so well. I don't think we should continue." He looked at her intently, still concerned but it was also as if he was looking for something, something in her eyes. _

"_On the contrary, I think we better go on." He said after a while. Sarah cocked her head, now feeling even more confused. She was about to voice her concerns, when he interrupted her by continuing. _

"_What are you feeling right now?" he asked. The question was contemplative yet sharp with intent. He knew what he wanted her response to be though the strange thing was that Sarah suspected she knew the answer he was looking for as well. But how? It was as if they both held the last piece to this strange and compelling puzzle and yet were at opposite means of what to do with it. _

"_I –ah, I'm just a bit dizzy, that's all. Feeling…lightheaded. It might have been the brandy. I think I should just go back to my room and lie down." Sarah licked her lips which now felt incredibly dry, a terrible thing that happened whenever she lied, and tried her best to avoid her host's knowing gaze. _

_Master Gracey suspected exactly what was going on, and though he could see that this was hard on her, he knew that they had to continue. His heart went out to her when he saw the fear and confusion in her eyes, but there was something else there too, something that made up for all the shame he would have otherwise felt for pushing her on. She was recognizing things. He could see it, in the way her eyes went instinctively to certain places in a room that she had once known, and how her hand had traced the same circling path on the balcony railing that it had every single time before in their past. They were so close, he could feel it, and though he wished desperately that he could explain to her the reason they must press on, to comfort her as the memories came back and help her recall them… he knew that by drawing it out into the open he might frighten her, and he couldn't risk her shutting herself away again. _

_One more room, he told himself, and then everything will be clear._

_Mister Gracey gave Sarah a loving smile, and nodded speaking to her gently and slowly. _

"_I understand." He said, "and I will gladly escort you there myself . But I think I must insist that you allow me to show you one last room before you retire. It's just through here," he turned and motioned to the door behind him, "won't take long at all. And really it is the crowning jewel. The story would be nothing without its ending." He watched her patiently as she looked from the waiting doorway down to the space between them where her hand rested perfectly in his._

_Perfect. She mused over that idea. Or too good to be true? Her eyes met his once more, those beautiful eyes, staring back at her like golden pools that reflected the warm light of a life she had once dreamed of, or she thought… might have once known? Sarah told herself that that was crazy, the logical side of her scoffing at the idea. But then again, when had logic played a part in anything that had happened tonight? The more frequent these episodes of déjà vu were becoming the more her sense of reason was fading away. And now here she stood, on the precipice of reality and some sort of lost dreamland holding the hand of the only man who could take her there, and hopefully, return her sense of clarity._

_Master Gracey stood waiting, and though she wasn't certain she would like what they would find behind that door, Sarah nodded to him, and allowed her host to lead her onward. _

_He stepped behind her, placing his hand gently at the small of her back as they walked forward. Opening the door, Master Gracey revealed a steep flight of stairs that lead to what must have been the attic. Circular windows ran along its side, spilling slanted columns of white moonlight onto the crooked looking steps. Sarah looked up at the space warily, her heartbeat quickening for reasons she couldn't explain. Something inside her knew that up there, the answers lay in waiting. _

_She was hesitant to take the first step into the darkness, certain she wasn't ready for this mix of mysteries to be solved. They had the wrong person, surely someone much greater was meant to receive whatever clues to the past had been thrust upon her tonight. Her hesitations stopped when she felt the warmth of his close presence spread across her neck. She knew that Master Gracey was leaning in toward her, and this time the soft brush of his words against her ear felt undeniably real. _

"_Go on, I'm right here behind you." Sarah turned her head slightly, meeting his only inches away. They shared a glance and then with a nod Sarah turned and made her way steadily up the stairs. _

_The attic of the Gracey mansion was just as ancient and forgotten as the rest of the house. There were no lights in this room however, and considerably more objects and furnishings to navigate around, all of which seemed to be draped in the complex networking of spider and cobwebs. It was as if time itself had wrapped this room up with its own signature bow and left it up here for Sarah and Master Gracey to find. Looking around Sarah had to admit, there were certainly enough treasures here for that to be its purpose. _

_Beneath the crystal webbing she could see chests piled high with beautiful silver platters, wardrobes that leaned open to reveal suits of the finest design, several paintings of cracked elegant faces, and one that though it was covered by a heavy looking cloth, had part of its golden leafed frame exposed, peaking through and still revealing a glimmer of its forgotten shine when the lightning flashed from the surrounding windows. _

_All of these objects reached out to Sarah in one way or another, but she didn't have time to process them as she was directed to a farther corner of the room. There they stopped as Sarah looked upon what he had to show her. Her heart skipped a beat, her eyes suddenly swelling with the pressure of unshed tears that as she held her breath, would not even dare to fall. Gracey looked upon his companion. All the tenderness and pride he felt toward her in that moment could hardly be contained, and it shone from him, equaling the radiance of the lightning, that seeming to sense the climax of what was happening, responded justly. He saw the diamonds that peaked in her perfect eyes, and felt for the first time that night, that they were finally seeing things the same way. This glowing couple, almost together, but still just a few details apart. _

_With the rumble of the thunder the room was suspended again in its dreamlike illumination of blues and white, perfectly highlighting the gossamer form of a wedding dress that sat magnificently upon its wooden frame. Wearing the same spider web veil as the other objects in the room this one stood apart, protected by a drapery of lace that cascaded down around it in a fountain of white, meticulously guarding it against the decaying fingers of time. _

_Master Gracey walked up to the dress and laid a hand upon its shoulder. _

"_This…" he paused, admiring it fully, "would have been her wedding dress." He caught her gaze then, determined not to let it go. "She chose the gown herself. Such a simple perfect woman, she had the misfortune to come from cruel surroundings that forbade her of refinement. But he would see to that. She would have whatever her heart desired, whatever splendor she deserved. So was it that the gown was made especially for her, a unique match for her loveliness alone. On the day the dress arrived she had been so happy. And when he saw her, he felt that that happiness would forever be his to give to her again and again, forever until the end of time." Sarah took a step closer. His words dripping with passion that she couldn't help but share, as the story continued to work at the chained chambers of her heart. Something was rising up inside her, something that already knew how the story went and wanted desperately to break free and continue it with him. But her lips remained shut, the part of her that was still Sarah Evers terrified of what they might say. Gracey continued. _

_ "The night before their wedding they held a masquerade ball, and though all of society was waiting, they couldn't leave each other's side. In his quarters they gave each other the masks they would wear for the evening, and he bestowed upon her another gift, a music box. As the tiny figures danced they too held each other… for the last time, as they recited the vows they had chosen." He paused then, if only to steady himself, his golden eyes darting between the twinkling stare of the woman who stood before him, the woman he believed to be his. _

_Slowly he recited the poetry that they had chosen centuries ago, each word spoken with deep reverence _

"_Beloved. Amid the earnest woes, that crowd around my earthly path" _

_Sarah blinked, at last the tears that breached the delicate line of her eye spilled over, sending shimmering streaks to trail down the curve of her face. _

"_-My soul at least a solace hath," his voice continued, surrounding her in all of its ancient resonance. _

_All the thoughts in her mind were clearing. The illusions, the memories, her fears and overthinking compensations, all faded as through the fog of uncertainty one phrase began to immerge, clear as crystal in her mind. _

"_In dreams of thee, and therein knows…" his last lines were spoken on a suspended breath, his gaze holding hers earnestly as the anticipation between them seemed to fill the entire room. Sarah slowly looked down to the floor, and for a moment he feared it would end in her silence. But from her lips a whisper fell, and as her eyes rose to meet him they glistened not with the tears of Sarah, but with a light that had been held by one beloved from Edward Gracey's past. _

"…_An Eden of serine repose." Sarah completed the vows, saying the words as naturally as if she had been saying them all of her life. Though in that moment she wondered if she hadn't always known them, in some way or other._

_The pain of two hundred years seemed to melt away, as Edward Gracey wore the emotions that he had feared he would never again know. Relief, and ever-resounding love washed over him, and if he were not a stronger man, he would have collapsed to his knees. Standing so close to her now, he reached out his hand, brushing the cool skin of her tear kissed cheek. _

"_Elizabeth." He whispered. _

_With his touch and the sound of this other woman's name, the spell over Sarah was broken. She backed away from his touch, shaking her head slowly as she denied not only his love, but the love she herself felt in that moment, a burning passion that had been unlocked by his words and the grace of his fingers upon her skin. It was consuming, it was familiar, and it was so true that she felt she couldn't allow herself to accept it, without betraying everything else that she had believed in until now. So Sarah ran, and she didn't look back. _

* * *

**_A/N: _****hello all! happy summer! I'm kicking mine off with the next chapter, the following thrilling installment ****will be uploaded in the next few days. (chapter 8 and all our emotional love drama, here we come!) **

**This chapter I wanted to give us a good leap from spotty memories to simply allowing Sarah to take it all in so that our love birds can now move on with how to deal with their uncovered emotions. I hope I didn't bore you with all of Sarah's inner thoughts, I know that took up a lot of it, but I hope if anything that allowed you to better see into what she was going through. ****The vows that Edward Gracey and Sarah/ Elizabeth share are from an Edgar Allen Poe poem entitled To F~ the full thing is below **

**Beloved! amid the earnest woes**  
**That crowd around my earthly path-**  
**My soul at least a solace hath**  
**In dreams of thee, and therein knows**  
**An Eden of serine repose.**

**And thus thy memory is to me**  
**Like some enchanted far-off isle**  
**In some tumultuous sea-**  
**Some ocean throbbing far and free**  
**With storm-but where meanwhile**  
**Serenest skies continually**  
**Just o'er that one bright inland smile.**

* * *

**next chapter up in a day or two! remember all those great scenes in the film, with confessions and running and pure sentimental mush that just rips out your heart?!... well I'll be trying to capture that ^^ lol wish me luck! **

**LEAVE ME YOUR COMMENTS OR THE GHOST WILL GET YOU! and they won't be as charming as Gracey, that you can count on ;) **


	8. Love's Confession

The doors of the ballroom burst open as Sarah came running through them. Reaching the center of the room she stopped, and bent over, breathing heavily as she tried to steady her shaking hands. Sarah was hardly granted a moment to think before she heard the sound of Edward Gracey's voice behind her. She spun around, startled to see that he had arrived so quickly and yet seemed so composed. Had he been behind me this whole time?, Sarah's mind raced with confusion for she had heard no footsteps following her and it looked as if he had only just walked from the next room, not the other end of the estate. He came toward her, Sarah echoing his steps as she slowly backed away.

"It's alright my dear, you don't need to be afraid. I know what you're going through is hard, but I'm here now. We'll work through this together." Sarah shook her head, trying desperately to push away the comfort that his words brought her.

"No, no I don't know what you think is happening but I'm not part of this… strange possession voodoo whatever it is that you've got me mixed up in." Sarah continued to ramble, backing up as she went.

Since their dinner there earlier, the large banquet table had now been removed, the fire died out and the chandeliers extinguished. The room was now very dark and very empty, though Sarah felt as if the space between could not be any smaller. Almost in spite of this thought however, Gracey suddenly closed the distance as he appeared in front of her. Sarah stared in shocked silence, her wide eyes catching the last trails of some sort of blue mist that seemed to evaporate around him as he came to stand before her.

Edward Gracey gently hushed his frightened love, putting his hands up at his sides as he gave her a cautious and questioning gaze.

"Elizabeth? Darling you need to listen…"

"No, Mr. Gracey you need to listen. I… I need to get out of here, I need a doctor, there's something terribly wrong with me, there… there must be." Her voice trailed off, speaking almost to herself as her eyes ran nervously over the floor.

"Oh no, Elizabeth, there's absolutely nothing wrong with you." His voice melted with sympathy as he reached out to her, but she backed away again, still not meeting his gaze.

"I'm not Elizabeth" she whispered, closing her eyes. I can't be, she thought, though inside she knew otherwise. Edward looked at her, licking his lips as he tried to think of the right thing to say. After a moment he said,

"If anything you're perfection. You are the key to freeing us all." He spoke now in a low voice, and it caused Sarah to reopen her eyes. She looked at him cautiously from under her thick lashes.

"… What do you mean?"

"This house has waited so long to have its shrouds of darkness lifted. And tonight, for the first time in... oh, so many years, I believe it may be possible" She continued to look at him with wide glistening eyes as he steadily closed the gap between them.

"Don't you remember?" his voice was tender but he was so close now that Sarah could feel it reverberate through her, and it made her heartbeat quicken.

"Remember what?" she asked back, her voice the shadow of a whisper. Her lips suddenly felt very dry but she was so distracted by the intensity of his gaze that she couldn't even think to wet them.

"Don't you recognize me at all?" Edward knew that she did, but he couldn't keep himself from asking, from forcing her confront the truth. He felt for her fear, he really did, but he also couldn't ignore the pain her denial she was causing him. Every time she refused who she was, every time she avoided his gaze, it was like a nail driven deeper and deeper into his heart. He had waited for her with nothing but loyalty for nearly 200 years, but even he had his limits of how much he could be tested. Sarah averted her eyes, covering her mouth with her hands as she shook her head, adding one more strike to the spike in his heart.

She was pushing him to edge, and Edward turned away from her as he tried to calm his own disbelief and frustration. What more did she need? He had helped her remember, and yet she denied it. He was here with open arms ready to sort all of this out but she prefers to sit in her own lost delusion?

"I thought certainly, bringing you back to Gracey Manor would help you remember!" he said into the darkness, the volume of his voice filling the large ballroom. The master's emotions were high, and the house could sense it. Even now the thin trails of blue smoke began to weave their way in through the rafters, drifting in from the house's dark corners, locked doors, and even out from the distant cemetery.

From behind her hands Sarah shook slightly. Did she dare continue this? Seeing how it upset him was hurting her, and yet she didn't dare give into it. Accepting one side of her meant abandoning the other. She was torn, and yet there was only one part of her that she was currently invested in.

"Remember what, Mr. Gracey, I… don't know what you're talking a…" but she didn't have the chance to finish her lie for in that instant Edward had turned again and had taken her by the wrists, pulling her toward him as he captured her stare in the captivating passion of his eyes.

"Where it happened!" he insisted desperately, "Where we spent our last moments together. Where we danced together for the last time before you... before you killed yourself!" Sarah could feel the room start to spin, the air growing terribly chilled as it crept up under her skin and ran its bone like fingers against her nerves. He was touching her again, and like before the contact was sending waves of memories to come crashing down upon her. The bluish wisps that had gathered now transformed, filling the room as ghosts rose from the floor around them, taking up their positions and instantly spiraling into their memorized dance. Sarah hardly had time to comprehend as Edward continued, but as she heard him she felt as if she were being taken back, back to a night and a ball and Edward who had held her passionately once before as they had waltzed themselves amongst the sea of beautiful masked faces. "But now you've returned to me and at long last, we can be together! I know that you remember. You are my world, my life! And I have loved you in death as I did in life!"

Then Sarah said something that broke her heart as much as it did his.

"Let me go!" she cried and pulled away from his grasp, the tingling familiarity of his touch slipping away and leaving her feeling cold and empty. But how could she keep him? How could she accept something as incredible as what he was offering? It was all wonderful and terrifying at the same time. And Sarah felt the tears build in her eyes as she ran, repeating the phrase again and again in her mind.

_Please, my love, just let me go. It can't be. It can't. Don't make this hurt any more than it already does. Please, just let me go._

But he would not have it, he couldn't give up on her, on them, and so he reached out to her, over and over, each time tempting Sarah beyond her means, to abandon her reason and just throw herself into his arms.

He appeared at the bottom of the stairs,

"You are her, you are Elizabeth!" she ran past him but he evaporated up to the landing to meet her,

"Can you not sense it? Search your heart! I am your one true love! And now we can finally be together, don't you understand?" Gracey called after her, grasping the rungs of the banister as he watched her disappear around the corner as she headed for her bedroom.

_Let me go, darling, let me go._

Sarah couldn't bare to deny him once more, she feared if she did this other part of her would rip itself from her very body to go to him. But when she reached the door of the Scarlet Lounge she found it locked. She pulled against the handle and shook it but it would not budge.

Gracey appeared behind her and, though he was as emotionally exhausted as she was, still he went to her, and braced his hands on either side of the door frame around her, sheltering Sarah with his strong surrounding presence. He was cautious to speak, knowing that he had already spilled his heart to her. What more could he say?

"Elizabeth…" his voice was low and drained, "you must listen to me, I implore you." Sarah was still holding onto the old wood of the door, certain she couldn't face him without threat of breaking down. But when she felt the careful touch of his hand against her arm, she allowed him to turn her around. The couple shared a look, gazing into each other's tired eyes as they both tried to find the words that would close the gaping wound that was torn between them. But Sarah was so tired, tired of thinking, tired of feeling, and she could only close her eyes as she let her head fall against his chest.

Edward sighed, feeling terribly more defeated and rejected then he had previously expected. But he raised his arms up around her and with one supporting her back and the other reached up to stroke her hair, he held her close to him, the two standing silently in their embrace.

Everything was quiet now. Small tremors ran through her body as the earthquake of her emotions from before steadily calmed. Sarah could hear the echoes of Edward's words as they bounced around the walls of her mind. But they too were gradually fading to silence.

You are my life. Now we can be together. I am your one true love… your one true love.

Sarah sniffed away her tears, causing Edward to pull away slightly as he tried to meet her eyes. Somehow, amongst her trepid silence, Sarah found the words she needed to say.

"This can't be, Edward. I…" _what? 'love you?, 'Want to figure this out with you but how?'_ all things she wanted to confess but was too overwhelmed to know if it was the truth. Instead she swallowed, and finding her nerve managed to say, "You need to let me go." He met her with sad yet determined eyes, shaking his head slowly.

"I'm sorry, love, but after all of this, I-I can't. I can't lose you again." Sarah closed her eyes, nodding in agreement.

"Then…ah, please, I just need to be alone. To think." She was expecting him to agree, disagree; anything would have occurred to except for what he did in that moment. Edward Gracey took her face in his hands and raised her gently to look at him. Then with the purest sincerity he looked deep into her eyes and said to her,

"Don't think. Remember." Then leaning down, he kissed her forehead. The touch of his lips upon her skin made Sarah go numb and in that moment time seemed to stop, both in her hazy past and confusing present. All matter of thought escaped her so that all that remained was the beating of her heart within her chest, the soft brush of his lips, his face so close to where it should be, and the feeling of completeness and security that she felt standing there in his arms.

And with that it was over. He stroked her face before his hand fell away, and then… he was gone. Sarah's breath returned to her as she heard the door unlock, though she still stood in the draftiness of the hallway staring at the place he had been long after Master Gracey had faded away.

Finally Sarah entered the room, closing the door behind her. She didn't say a word, and no thoughts crossed her mind as she walked over to the bed and lifted the covers, crawling silently into the plush embrace. She couldn't tell if the lights extinguished themselves or if the room had been dark to begin with but now she lay in darkness. Sarah simply stared up at the bed canopy, clutching the comforter close around her as the thought of Edward Gracey burned within her heart, the feeling of his lips still pressed against her surged over her skin as if he were still there.

Gradually the weight of sleep caused her eyes to close, Sarah's heart too steadying itself as she eventually drifted off. That night she fell back into the vastness of her dreams where the missing fragments of her past where waiting.

* * *

**A/N: two updates in one week. it's a new record for me, and is part due to a lot of thanks from all the rainy weather we've been having. nothing inspires me to write more then a good rainy day. **

**any who ****so this chapter was really fun to do, but I personally found it tricky to capture the two different perspectives of these separated lovers. So I'd really like to hear from you to see what your impression of their emotions are, if you think they're on the same page, if they're reacting appropriately, should there be something else expressed here that I'm missing? **  
**any comments you have would be much appreciated **

**thanks guys! and keep reading and reviewing! The happily ever after depends on YOU **


End file.
